


In The Elevator

by eggnognaya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Elevator, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Little bit of shance, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, allura lives with uncle coran, hunk and Shay live together, keith kogane is so gay for his elevator buddy, klance is main ship, lance lives with pidgeon, maybe smut?, shance, shiro and keith are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnognaya/pseuds/eggnognaya
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain live in the same apartment building. They leave to work at the same time every morning and come back home at the same time every day.They aren’t friends. They are only...you might say...elevator buddies...for now.





	In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on AO3. Please don’t judge me too harshly!

Keith awoke with an excited look in his eyes. He’d get to see that cute guy on the elevator again. Although he never really talked to the male, Keith couldn’t help but admire the tall, tanned male. His face flushed red and his heart pounded quickly against his rib cage. 

Keith walked down the hall in a bounce in his feet. He’d successfully exited without awaking his roommate, Takashi Shirogane. He turned a corner and saw him. Lance was the male’s name. Ever since Keith had moved in, Lance was always there in the morning. 

Keith asked his name after a month of ogling. He couldn’t just...keep staring creepily at the boy. 

“Hellooo? Earth to Keith!!” Lance called out as he waved a hand in front of Keith’s dazed face. 

Keith snapped out of his thought line and looked at Lance. “Wah- oh, hey...Lance.” He mumbled softly. 

Lance smiled widely at his “elevator buddy” and pressed the elevator button, ‘Down.’ “Oof, Hey. Did you get a good night’s sleep?” He aske worriedly. He knew Keith sometimes didn’t sleep early or at all for that matter.

Keith shrugged, “Ah, yeah.” Keith stared at Lance. He work blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, and that green jacket he always wore. It was casual clothing and nothing special, really, but when Keith saw it on Lance...his face went red. 

“Um, h-how about you?” Keith asked, trying to keep conversation flowing. He didn’t do well when it came to speaking with others but his friends, Allura and Shiro helped him. Takashi went by Shiro. Allura Altea was Shiro’s ex. They were all on good terms.

“...and my roommate has been going on and on about this girl she’s been talking to...” he rambled on as they entered the elevator.

It was funny to think that they weren’t friends. That they didn’t hang out and only talked when in the elevator. Keith knew too much about lance to not see him as more than some...elevator buddy. 

The elevator finally opened and Keith found himself a bit upset at that. He wanted to listen to Lance babble on more. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling at Lance. The two walked out of the elevator and out of the apartment building. He glanced at the tanned skin male as they were about to part. “See you later?” He asked even though he knew they’d see each other on their ways home. They always did.

“Yeah...see you later.” Lance smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, did you like it??


End file.
